ytpfandomcom-20200213-history
Harold Trotter and the Order of the Death Star
'''Harold Trotter and the Order of the Death Star '''is the fifty-fifth episode in the DieselDorky Bloopers Series and the tenth episode of Season 3, hence the name from an older video made by TheRumChum -> Harry Potter and the Order of the DeathstarDieselDorky16 Wiki FANDOM powered by Wikia, used with permission Plot In the first scene, Ron receives a howler from -> Molly Weasley, for sucking that cock, leaving Ron embarrassed. Harry Potter receives an owl from -> The Ministry of Magic explaining that he is a cocksucker for having gay sex with twenty-three underage muggles. The next scene shows the Order of the Phoenix having a meeting regarding unrelated topics. The next scene is a fight between Harry and Seamus. Seamus makes an offensive remark about Cedric's death, while Cho Chang is within the room in open earshot, offending her. Through Harry's anger, he replies "fuck you" to Seamus, and the fight rages on until Ron walks in, making Harry assault Seamus for his offensive remark about Cedric Diggory, who was -> Cho Chang's boyfriend the previous year. The next scene is Dolores Umbridge teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harry is then invited to a one-on-one "talk" with Umbridge later in her office. What Umbridge really does is sexually assault Harry for no reason. Later that night, he has a nightmare, waking him up and acting like if his loved one was attacked by a snake, but clearly it was a flashback. He is now in Dumbledore's office, and when the portraits started to alert the Ministry of Magic on Umbridge's actions, Harry persuades Dumbledore to -> have sex, but failed. Snape is doing an Occlumency Lesson with Harry, and proceeds to kill him. A memorial service appears and explains how Harry Potter was murdered by -> Professor Severus Snape. Analysis In the previous episode (Harry Finds Himself Expelled After Hagrid Dies), we are seeing Dudley being attacked (in a deleted scene). This might explain how Harry received a howler from the Ministry. Although this was right after Ron got a howler from Molly Weasley, this was like three years prior. The Meeting with the Weasley Family, Sirius Black and the Order of the Phoenix had very little appearance, as most of the scene is omitted from the final cut, but it is discussing the Ministry's refusal to accept that Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) has returned to power and is willing to build the Death Star to house his army (Death Eaters and Dark Creatures) in. It is unknown what caused the argument between Harry and Seamus, but part of that scene was explaining how the Daily Prophet, wizarding newspaper, has been talking not only about Harry, but about Dumbledore. There is an omitted scene in which Harry loudly yelled that Voldemort is in the classroom, ready to fire killing curses at students. Umbridge, thinking about that saw it as a hoax and handed Harry a detention. There is an omitted scene as well where Harry rushes up to Dumbledore's office, strangled by Ron Weasley, but was assaulted along the way by Peeves the Poltergeist, intercepting the message to Dumbledore about the emergency situation, and told Umbridge. A scene where Dumbledore has Snape escort Harry to Snape's office has been omitted. Although, it is possible Snape confiscated Harry's wand, as his wand is not seen in this scene. Then he escorted Harry (by force) to his office, where Snape gathers supplies before killing him. Trivia * In the words: Death Star, the title has two words in this video. The RumChum's variation has only one word in the title. * In the first scene with Molly Weasley's howler, the message is actually derived from a video (no longer on YouTube) by CaptainYTP called Ron Sucks Cock. * In Harry's Howler from -> The Ministry, the joke is actually from another video with the same name by TheRumChum called Harry Potter and the Order of the Deathstar. ** The sentence mixing in this video is also more clearer than the RumChum's video, however, the word "sucked" sounds more like "fucked". * Cho Chang's face appears during a conflict between Harry and Seamus, however, Cho Chang is actually a Ravenclaw, but in this video, she appears in the Gryffindor Common Area. * All rape scenes are derived from JClayton 1994's videos indirectly. * When Severus Snape attempts to kill Harry Potter, it is Lord Voldemort's face that is revealed when saying the incantation. * There is a very short clip where the Harry Potter credits from -> The Goblet of Fire is in ear rape and is from Hunter23's video -> Harry Joins ISIS. * The cover thumbnail features Draco Malfoy in his second year, but never appears in the actual footage, as this is one of the very few videos where Draco Malfoy never appear within the content of the YTP. Mistakes * In the rape scene of Umbridge and Harry, there is an error within the dialogue, where she is supposed to say "Fuck me, Harry" instead of "Suck my cock", as Umbridge is female. This mistake is also present in the dream. References Category:Harry Potter Category:DieselDorky16 Category:Video Articles